Echoes of the Past
by AmberLS123
Summary: Sequel to "Echoes of Fear"
1. Prologue

Deep in the mountains of Romania stood the Nicolescu castle. It was an impressive mansion, ruled for centuries by one of the most powerful families in the country. Villagers in the surrounding towns knew of the castle's existence, but fear of its ruler the Count prevented anyone from ever attempting to find it. Very few would even dare to brave the dangers hidden inside the forest itself, such as the fox who served as the castle's guardian and protector.

Gerrit, a gray fox with black-tipped ears and feet and a white underbelly, patrolled the dark forests surrounding the castle at that very moment and had just returned home from a successful hunt, carrying a dead rabbit in his mouth. With a contented sigh Gerrit laid down by the castle wall and enjoyed his meal.

However a few minutes later Gerrit's sensitive ears perked up when he heard a noise and he paused as he saw a lone mouse approaching the castle gates. When Gerrit recognized the long black hair and gray fur he yelped happily and jumped up to greet his friend.

The fox trotted up to the mouse eagerly wagging his tail, but a few feet away he froze in his tracks. From a distance it was easy to mistake the mouse for his friend, but this mouse's scent was different from the Count's. It was indeed a vampire he recognized, but it was one with whom he did not get along with well at all, and Gerrit was angry that he had almost been tricked and that his meal had been interrupted.

Gerrit lowered his head with ears laid back flat and growled, but the mouse paid no heed to the warning and kept walking, ignoring the fox. As the mouse walked by Gerrit crouched down and growled louder looking ready to pounce on him. However that didn't phase the mouse; instead he bared his own fangs and hissed back. The fur on Gerrit's back stood on end and he glared at the gray mouse with his yellow eyes, but decided this imposter wasn't worth his time. Giving one last snarl Gerrit snatched up the remnants of his kill and bounded away back into the forest.

" _Fandens køter_ ," the mouse muttered under his breath as he went inside the castle. As he entered the foyer he removed his coat and tossed it at the nearest servant before storming off through the hallways toward his chambers.

"Welcome home," a voice said from behind him, and he turned to see another mouse leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It was another vampire like himself, the Count and Master of this castle. The other mouse ignored him, being in an irate mood he wasn't in the mood for idle chitchat. "Tired, brother dear? I told you to take Gerrit," the Count tutted almost scolding. "He is a much swifter means of travel than hiking through the forest on foot."

"I'd rather walk," the other mouse replied with a grimace. "I don't like him, and he doesn't like me." He removed the ribbon holding his hair back and let it fall down his shoulders. Normally he kept it cut short but for the last few weeks he'd let it grow long per the Count's request. As the two faced each other now they looked like nearly identical mirror images, both with gray fur and long raven black locks.

"The new look suits you," the Count chuckled. "You look as perfect as me."

"And the last thing I want to look like is a princess," the first mouse retorted irately as he loosened the cravat around his neck. "I'm getting tired of this stupid charade, Stefan..."

"It's Fane," the other snapped, but recovered quickly and smirked in amusement. "And it's only for a little longer," Fane added putting his hand on the other mouse's shoulder. "You are my eyes and ears, Lars. Although I can do many things, unfortunately I cannot be in two places at once. Therefore I need you to act in my stead."

Lars rolled his eyes and swatted Fane's hand away. "You mean you need me to do all the dirty work while you sit here in hiding."

"I've been occupied with more pressing matters," Fane replied with a brief warning glare. "This ordeal of translating Azu Vithel seemed more difficult than I first imagined; but thanks to our witch we're at least making progress."

"Speaking of that, how is our little witchy friend? I can always help loosen his tongue a bit more if need be," Lars smirked evilly.

"That won't be necessary," Fane smiled in amusement. "He has finally learned his place and is in the palm of my hand; he will do anything just to avoid more pain and suffering. And now that we have his full cooperation, I anticipate that he'll give me the answers I seek soon. However, I do require your services in another matter should you be interested."

"Ugh, I'm not your errand boy, you know," Lars groaned. "I do have better ways to spend my time."

"Such as exterminating the family you're so obsessed with?" Fane chuckled teasingly. "It's taken this long and you still haven't killed them all yet. Three hundred years..."

Lars scowled. "I killed the ones in Germany, so all that is left live in Denmark. Only two left, Stefan," Lars said holding up two fingers, "so my work is nearly done. I've almost exterminated an entire bloodline; yet you couldn't even kill one simple detective."

Lars smirked as the Count glared at him angrily and the two locked eyes for a moment. They were not family but they had shared blood when Fane turned Lars all those years ago, making them blood brothers; however, the two alpha males clashed often. The Danish vampire had proven useful to Fane over the centuries, but Lars knew exactly how to push Fane's buttons and try his patience. At times Fane was close to kill him just to shut him up, but for now he was still useful and Fane needed him around just a little while longer.

"That will be rectified soon enough," Fane finally growled, deciding to push it aside for now. He turned to the window and gazed outside into the night. "All of the pieces are falling into place, so my game of revenge can finally begin."

Lars smiled knowingly as the scar over his eye glowed faintly. "Let me guess… you want me to return to London?"

Fane felt his skin crawl as Lars used his powers to see his motives, but he tried to ignore it and smiled darkly. "It's time we pay another visit to our little doppelganger."

* * *

 **Next installment of the Echoes series (or "Echoes 4" as I will be nicknaming it). Short prologue but just enough to set up for what's to come I guess ^^**

 **Some explanations:**  
 **-Technically Lars is not related to Fane; he's not a Nicolescu, nor is he even Romanian as Fane is. But, Lars was the first person that Fane ever turned into a vampire, and when they shared blood they considered themselves to be "blood brothers." Even so, they still clash as two alpha males normally would. But like everyone else Fane comes into contact with, he has ways of manipulating people and Lars is no exception. But you'll learn more about that later ;)**

 **-The curse Lars is working on...? Well you'll learn more about that later too.**

 **-Also Lars hates dogs of any kind, which is why he dislikes Gerrit so much.**

 **-"Azu Vithel" and the witch they refer to is Dominique Flagrantia, whose story you can read about here in "Echoes of Fear"**

 **So I know you may have a lot of questions but I promise all will be revealed in time ^^ I'm very very excited about "Echoes 4" and I hope I can get it updated faster than previous fics and I hope you enjoy it too 3**

 **And here's a handy little list of the series in chronological order:**  
 **"Echoes of Memory" (Prologue of the series) (Not completed yet)**  
 **"Echoes in the Night" (Echoes 1) (May possibly be re-written in the future because I've changed Amber's origins)**  
 **"Echoes in my Mind" (Echoes 2)**  
 **"Echoes of Fear"(Echoes 3)**  
 **And now you are reading "Echoes of the Past" (Echoes 4)**

 **Also, please check out Damien's story, which you can read in Mimmime's dA gallery. Damien is a huge part of Fane's life, so in order to get a better understanding of them it would help to read that as well ^^ Plus it is a wonderfully written story and one of my favorites ever 3** **Just be sure to bring tissues as it is also heartbreaking D:**

 **Lars and Gerrit (c)NightMagican** **Fane cel Rau (c)Me**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sound of a shrill whistle echoed through the peaceful countryside as a train chugged its way along the tracks, away from the bustling city life of London. Inside one of the tram cars a young couple sat eating their lunch. Basil of Baker Street looked across the table at his wife, who gazed out the compartment window while she ate, a soft smile on her face as she watched the green hills and forests roll by.

Amber, his darling wife. Basil never dreamed that he, one of the most awkwardly unsociable bachelors of Mousedom, would ever have a wife. What astonished him even more was how a woman like her could ever want to be with someone like him. He had long ago accepted the fact that he would most likely remain a bachelor for all his life, and never imagined that married life could suit him anyway. But that all changed when Amber came along. In fact he didn't know how he had ever gotten along without her. She cared for and supported him in everything he did, even so far as becoming his assistant during cases much as Dawson had before the doctor himself married. Between clients and being called upon by Scotland Yard for help, his detective work had kept them both busy.

That is, until she suddenly fell gravely ill.

At first it seemed as nothing more than a mild virus. Of course the first thing that occurred to them was that she could very well be pregnant, an eventuality which left them feeling both excited and anxious. However over time the feelings of nausea and eventually vomiting became worse until it developed into flu-like symptoms. The sickness lasted for several weeks and left her health in bad shape, draining her strength tremendously. The stress of taking care of her while still working on his cases and worrying about her constantly depleted Basil's own reserves of energy as well, so it was decided that as soon as she was recovered enough that a much needed vacation was in order. Thankfully that opportunity came sooner than expected when one day they received a letter from good friends Alexander and Maria Janssen inviting them for a visit to their home in Dover. They had met the Janssen's some months ago during one of the most trying cases of their lives, when Amber herself had been kidnapped. Basil worried that the strain of travel would be too much on her so soon after such an illness but thankfully so far she seemed to be feeling better, and they looked forward to meeting their friends again.

However, Amber was the type of person whose emotions and feelings were plainly written on her face, and Basil could see that soon after the train began moving that she clearly looked like she didn't feel well. Especially since the train's staff had brought them lunch. She barely touched her food and looked very pale, her hand straying to her stomach every so often.

"Amber, darling, are you certain you're well?" Basil finally asked. "Because if not we can go back home..."

"No, no; I'm fine, I promise," Amber tried to smile, but she could tell that Basil didn't quite believe her. She shrugged her shoulders and brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Just a little motion sickness is all. I'll be fine. Especially once we stop moving," she added with a slight grimace as the train passed over a small bump causing the compartment to rock slightly.

Basil still looked at her concerned but nodded and glanced at his pocketwatch. "We should arrive at the station soon."

Amber sighed quietly in relief and watched as the servers cleared the table and carted it away. "Have you been to Dover before?" she asked, looking for a distraction.

"Once or twice when I was very young," Basil nodded, moving from the seat opposite to sit beside her instead.

"I've only seen paintings and illustrations of the white cliffs," Amber remarked. "I can't wait to see it in person though."

"The Cliffs are beautiful," Basil agreed. "Of course, we were never allowed near the edge but Byron, Bryna, and I would run along in the grass chasing each other. With the open sky above and the sea below, we would hold our arms out to the sides and pretend that we were flying. We would jump with the wind, competing to see who could 'fly' the highest." Basil smiled fondly recalling the memories. "Worried Mother sick," he added with a chuckle.

"I can see why," Amber laughed softly. She noticed the wistful look on Basil's face and held his hand. "I wish I could have met your parents," she added softly.

Basil took a deep breath and nodded, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "As do I," he replied quietly. "They would have adored you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Basil smiled. Amber smiled back, blushing slightly. Even though they had been married for a few months now, when he looked at her that way she still felt butterflies in her stomach at times. "Speaking of parents," Basil said, breaking her thoughts, "we should visit your father in Charleston soon."

"Oh, that would be nice," Amber replied excitedly, her eyes lighting up at the subject of her hometown. "The city is so lovely this time of year, and I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind us staying with him. Have you ever been to America?"

"Once," Basil nodded. "A few years ago I collaborated with Inspector Gordon in New York City over a series of murders carried out by a serial killer who was inspired by the infamous Ripper here in London. Honestly I don't know much about Charleston other than what I've heard and read about the Civil War."

"That is a big part of the history of Charleston," Amber agreed. "And, surprisingly, so are pirates. One of my favorite legends is of Edward Teach, or Blackbeard as he's more famously known. It's said that he once held up the entire harbor, preventing any ships from leaving or entering. He held several captive until he received his ransom, and all without firing a single shot."

"Impressive," Basil chuckled. "Before I found my calling in detective work, would you believe that when I was a boy I wanted to become a pirate?"

"Really? Aww, little pirate Basil," Amber giggled.

"Captain Basil," he corrected teasingly. "I must admit you're making me even more excited to see your birthplace. You can give me the grand tour."

"Like you did for me with London," Amber smiled tenderly, her brown eyes gazing up into Basil's green ones. As memories flooded them both over their first meeting and how far they had come in the nearly two years since then, their lips met in a loving kiss.

An hour or so later the couple finally arrived at the station and began the trek to the Janssen's house by carriage, and at long last they reached the end of their journey. Alexander and Maria welcomed them into their home with open arms, delighted to have them as guests. After carrying their luggage inside they were given a tour of the home. Alexander used to live in a small flat in Sussex which Basil had visited when he asked for help when Amber was kidnapped several months ago, but after they found her and Alexander was reunited with Maria, they had married and the Janssen's moved to this house in the town of Dover. They walked by Alexander's study where he met with patients, with walls of bookshelves filled with various tomes and medical books, even a chemistry set on a table in the corner much like Basil's own.

Then they came to another room that Alexander jokingly called the Armory. Basil and Amber raised their eyebrows at this, but as they stepped inside they saw that the room was just that. Weapons of all shape and size littered the place: a silver-tipped spear leaned against the wall in one corner; deadly knives lay scattered about, some even embedded in the wall ("Target practice," Alexander chuckled); guns of various makes and models lay about, along with other unidentifiable weapons that appeared to be homemade. Last of all was a crossbow with a quiver of arrows mounted in a special place on the wall.

"Still in the vampire-hunting business I see," Basil remarked, looking around with interest.

"It's more of a hobby now since my medical practice has picked up," Alexander laughed. "Less hunting, more studying their kind. But I keep these just in case."

"Is your assistant Damien here?" Amber asked suddenly.

"No, he's away on business unfortunately," Alexander replied. "I'm training him as a sort of apprentice in medicine, but he still assists me in my vampire research."

"What a shame, I've missed that sarcastic, smug grin of his," Basil remarked, jokingly rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure he's missed you too," Alexander chuckled. They had met Damien Talbot at the same time they were introduced to Alexander. He was more than just an assistant, most importantly he was Janssen's best friend. Ironic considering that Damien was a vampire himself. But despite what he was the two were close, and his knowledge and connections he had inside the vampire world aided Alexander greatly.

With all these memories swirling about in her head Amber couldn't help shuddering as she eyed the sharpened stakes on a table nearby. Maria noticed this and gently looped her arm through hers. "Enough of this vampire talk. Let's move on, shall we? You must see the garden-"

While Maria guided Amber outside, Basil lingered behind with Alexander. "How have you been since…?" Alexander began, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"Good," Basil replied automatically, though the other mouse noted the hesitation in his voice. "It's just… the memories still haunt her."

"It haunts you both," Alexander corrected gently.

Basil glanced at him and walked by one of the tables, his finger brushing against the stakes gently. "I'm not used to this," Basil admitted, picking up a silver-tipped stake and admiring the delicate carvings on the handle. "Give me facts, data, tangible evidence, things I can explain with logic and science; but things of a supernatural nature are entirely out of my experience. After all that happened those months ago we should be relieved. But it doesn't feel like it's over. I can't put my finger on it, it just… it feels as if his shadow still lurks over us."

"I know that feeling well," Alexander replied softly, recalling his own nightmare when Maria had been taken years ago by the same villain who took Amber. He placed a calm hand on Basil's shoulder. "But it will pass. It takes time for all wounds to heal, whether physical or psychological. Although it may have left scars, the fear will subside."

"I hope so," Basil replied quietly, watching Amber and Maria walking along the path in the garden. A few minutes later they reconvened in the sitting room.

"You have such a lovely home," Amber remarked smiling fondly.

"Thank you," Alexander replied, his arm around Maria's waist. "It is nice, living in a quiet town. Although we're hoping to find a little cottage out in the country near the Cliffs because..." he trailed off sheepishly. "Um, well we'll be needing more room soon because, uh-"

"I'm pregnant!" Maria squeaked happily, unable to hold in the secret any longer.

"Aww honey, that's wonderful!" Amber squealed in delight as she embraced Maria tightly.

"Congratulations," Basil chuckled shaking Alexander's hand, who blushed even more deeply.

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked.

"Extremely excited," Maria beamed. "But also so nervous!"

"Oh, you're going to be a wonderful mother. Have you thought of names yet?"

Basil and Alexander watched off to the side while the women gushed excitedly. "So, um," Alexander said rubbing his neck awkwardly, trying to remove attention from himself, "have you two made any plans for children?"

Now it was Basil's turn to blush. "We've, um… discussed it. We would love to have children eventually. I suppose we're just waiting for the right time."

"And when will that be?"

"No idea."

The truth was, at first Basil had been reluctant to the idea of having children for much the same reason he had remained a bachelor for so long. In his line of work he had made countless enemies over the years, most of which wouldn't hesitate using his family as a means to ultimately harm him. The idea of children wasn't entirely adverse to him; but the truth was that the thought of himself being a father was quite intimidating and even frightening. He was still just getting used to married life after being a bachelor for so long. But it was something he and Amber both wanted eventually.

Time passed and after dinner the four relaxed in the sitting room enjoying some tea and chatting. "Thank you so much for inviting us into your home," Amber smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for coming," Maria smiled back. "We were so excited and just thought it best to tell the news in person."

"However," Alexander added, "there is another more serious, and honestly quite urgent, reason as to why we invited you here." Basil and Amber glanced at each other as the mood suddenly turned more serious. Alexander paused uncertainly, looking at his wife as if searching for the words to say, but at an encouraging nod from her he went on. "The truth is, Damien couldn't be present today because he is currently tracking the movements of a suspicious vampire that we've been trying to keep an eye on for several months. He has already visited London once, and based on his movements he is returning now even as we speak. I've asked you to come here because-"

"No."

The others stared at Basil, and Alexander frowned worriedly. "Beg pardon?"

Amber also frowned at her husband. "Basil, let him finish-"

"No!" Basil stated more firmly, rising from his chair and pacing the room anxiously, especially considering the conversation he had just had with Janssen in the armory. "If it were any other case I would be happy to assist. But after all that happened with... " Basil still couldn't bring himself to say his name, but there was no doubt who he was talking about. He shook his head adamantly. "I'm sorry, Janssen, but we want absolutely nothing more to do with this vampire business!"

Alexander and Maria exchanged glances again. "There's more to it… isn't there?" Amber asked, feeling a familiar chill run down her spine. Basil looked from her back to the other two, and he frowned when they didn't respond right away.

"What are you not telling us?" Basil demanded quietly as moved to stand beside Amber and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Alexander looked once more to Maria before leaning forward with his hands folded together, resting his elbows on his knees. "You are correct, partially. Besides wanting to see old friends again, the real motive behind my asking you to come here is in reference to a case dealing with another vampire. However, there is a key factor about this one that gives us reason for concern. We've discovered that he had strong ties with the late Count Fane cel Rau…" Basil felt Amber shiver involuntarily at the name, "and his motives may very likely be fueled by revenge. So we have reason to believe, Miss Amber, that he is coming for you."

* * *

 **OMG FINALLY. I've stayed up to til almost 2am to finish this so going to bed now D: But I hope you enjoy this! I myself have been looking forward to this fic so much 8D 3**

 **You might not understand what's going on if you haven't read "Echoes in my Mind" yet, but if something doesn't make sense just ask me!**

 **Sorry if my facts about Charleston are wrong. I would love to live there, it's my favorite place to go on vacation and I've been there many times, but my history knowledge isn't perfect so forgive me for any inconsistencies ^^'**

 **I've never realized just how little of Amber's background I've shared. I'm still trying to figure it out myself lol. She's an only child, and her mother (who I have no name for yet and who died when Amber was an infant) was American and from Charleston, but her father Arthur (thanks to NightMagican for coming up with the name) is English and from London. He's a doctor, and although they lived in the US they traveled to London a bit for vacations/holidays. So naturally when she became old enough Amber wanted to move to London since that's part of her heritage. And, in short, that's how she met Basil XD I will write that story one day...**

 **And it feels SO weird to write Basil as a husband, so I'm so sorry if he's out of character :C**

 **Basil (c)Eve Titus and Disney**  
 **Amber, Alexander, Maria, Damien, and Fane (c)Me**  
 **The mystery vampire doesn't belong to me but I can't tell you who yet because of spoilers. But you will find out next chapter :D**


End file.
